


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（五）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（五）

“我要吻你了”，特尔施特根的手指轻轻擦过梅西的唇角，开始了他无意义的发问：“你允许我这样做吗，里奥？”  
顶在梅西大腿内侧的那根亟不可待的性器轻轻碰撞着，阿根廷人笑了笑，舌尖擦过唇边的手指，扯着特尔施特根的领子用力吻了上去，他知道这个看似沉稳，其实内心还有一团孩子气的年轻摄影师今晚不会轻易放过自己，那倒不如主动点，让两个人都好受。  
尽管这位当红摄影师是个大尾巴狼，却怎么也没想到向来喜欢在自己床上玩点儿矜持戏码的小国王今天这么热情，联想到梅西时隔好几个月之后才把他约出来的原因，皱起了眉毛，不轻不重地在那人艳红的唇上咬了一口。  
“马克吃醋了”，细腻的指尖从特尔施特根敞开的衣襟中间探进去，德国人的肌肉紧实滚烫，顺着肌理的纹路描绘着他腹肌的形状，瘙痒难耐：“马克不是答应过我，永远不去想别人的事吗，怎么，做不到了？”  
暗淡的光线剥夺了摄影师大部分的视觉，黑暗中，触觉和听觉开始渐渐敏感起来，那只在自己腰上作乱的手，叠加耳边故意压低的声线的喘息声，特尔施特根觉得自己一张口，连声音都一起跟着夜露变得潮湿起来：“这本来就是个不平等条约，我喜欢你，连VOGUE总部泊车的保安都知道。”  
梅西偏过头笑出了声，决意不去阻止他的大摄影师难得的撒娇，湿热的吻落在特尔施特根的颈上权当做对他坦诚的奖赏，他取下了了德国人衬衫的领针才彻底解开他的上衣，那是只黄金的小狮子，合该特尔施特根这样沉静高贵的气质去压倒黄金的世俗，梅西送他的时候说这是特尔施特根自己，倔强的德国人却说这是梅西。  
微凉的指尖抵在了特尔施特根的唇边，他下意识含住的时候尝出了腥涩的血气，领针的尖端刺破了小国王的指腹，伤口反复被柔软湿热的舌尖卷吸着，疼痛渐渐转化为酥麻，继而是一根根手指被侍候过去，连指根都被舔过，粗重的无序的喘息声在安静的室内压过了空调的风声，一时间竟分不清是他的还是他的。  
唾液，血液，精液。  
从身体里来的体液交换的过程都最为催情，特尔施特根觉得自己就像在大海里闻到一丝血腥的鲨鱼，原始的渴望全部化作情欲，只能疯狂追逐，无法停歇。  
特尔施特根为梅西疯狂，而德国人也知道，小国王最享受他失控的样子。  
温柔的他、妩媚的他……那些不可控的炽热欲望和迷幻梦境，都是梅西的化身。从那一年初见开始，他就知道，里奥·梅西，那是令他饮鸩止渴的毒，那是令他缠绵一生的瘾，那是令他欲生欲死、欲罢不能的冶艳眼神。  
他为他沉沦。  
梅西人鱼线更往下一点的地方文着一个唇印，是两年前特尔施特根亲自操刀的作品，大红色缀在他偏白的肤色上色情异常，图纹在一次足球慈善赛赛后阿根廷人和队友交换球衣的时候被公之于众，唇印来源的说法众说纷纭，此时恰好和啜吻过他腰腹那人的薄唇纹路相贴。  
“马克……”被进入地瞬间梅西抱紧了特尔施特根的肩背，用泛滥湿润的情潮取悦着身上的人，雪白而饱满的大腿缠在德国人紧绷的腰间，缠绵地随着晃动呻吟。  
梅西知道这个年轻的德国人喜欢什么，他想要梅西急切的需求，主动的求欢，直到淫色放荡如同色情片的拍摄现场，平时越是正经的人床上越闷骚，反倒是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多这种口花花看似欢场老手的人，才会因为几声过于煽情的叫床而红着脸吻他。  
摄影师说到底还是个体力活，平时健身是少不了的，体力过于充沛地德国人在3个月后再相见几乎把梅西干的怀疑人生，梅西觉得自己从里到外湿成一片，身体被那双大手掌握着无力的化成一滩水，片刻回神听到的呻吟声简直像个岛国A片敏感的「处女」。  
欲望跟着身下烫到极致的性器翻了天，他被坏心眼儿的德国小狮子攥住了脆弱的所在发泄不出，那些贯穿来的让人窒息，梅西抓着特尔施特根手臂的手背上甚至冒出了青筋，上气不接下气的哭腔儿里含混着特尔施特根听不懂的夹杂着阿根廷土话的西语。  
“你爱我的。”梅西低喃着被特尔施特根抱得更紧，仰着头笑了起来，迷离又美丽，高潮前的潮红把这个神祇一样的男人装点地格外浪荡，身体的深处绞紧了那根滚烫的致命凶器，每一下凶狠地撞击都让他离那个迷幻的、极乐的世界更近一分。  
“我爱你，我爱你，里奥，我爱你……”不需小国王混沌不堪地反复确认，甚至不必深究小国王到底在和谁确认，他只需吻去那些灼人的泪，他只需用力更用力，不管是咬还是舔，是抚摸还是揉捏，他的国王想要他，他就给出他的全部。  
尽兴的高潮和他那颗不太重要的心。

25岁拿到连续第4个学院奖却被莱因克尔在当天晚上微笑着赶出家门，哭得最尽兴的时候没让他成为一个大人。  
眼泪不是让你长大的契机，忍住眼泪才是。

只可惜梅西一直都忍不住。

“今晚不留在这儿？”特尔施特根靠在床头看着梅西一件一件穿回了那身和「巨星」身份完全绝缘的运动服，这套一直在摄影师审美底线来回刺激的衣服在他眼里竟也多了几分顺眼的味道。  
在那个人身上，他知道自己从来没有原则可言的。  
“Harper's BAZAAR”，特尔施特根笑了笑，拉住了小国王连帽衫的帽绳，暖黄的床头灯下，德国人的金发像是太阳下的狮鬃一样耀眼，眯起的眼尾勾回的弧度里，隐隐有了些撒娇的意味：“弗兰基·德容分量不够九月的封面，你得一起来才行。”  
梅西笑着从他的手里抽走了自己的帽绳，低下头给了这只蛰伏的雄狮一个吻：“下次想见我就直说，最不济你也可以告诉伊万，何必我不找你你也不找我，好容易见一面就往死里折腾我，马克”，梅西在门口回过头来，握住的门把手发出了咔哒的声响：“我也很想你。”

“迪比想要什么口味的？”梅西歪着头夹着手机按下了电梯：“草莓的好不好，我等下拿上了就马上回家，我呀，我最喜欢迪比了。”  
电梯的门缓缓合上，属于这个夜晚的故事仍然在继续。


End file.
